Lost Beneath the Waves
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: What would happen if a nation found Rapture instead of a deep sea diver? What would happen if a nation was turned into a Big Daddy? When England's airplane crashes he ends up at the lighthouse that takes him straight to Rapture. England is welcomed into the city, but soon enough England finds out that once you enter Rapture you aren't allowed to leave... Subject Delta!England
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

**Couples: Undecided  
**

**Ch.1**

* * *

**September 15, 1958**

England sighed as he looked out the window of the airplane. There was a World Meeting being held this month in Iceland, and England wasn't looking forward to it. World Meetings were chaotic enough as it was, but the whole Cold War thing just made everything worse. America and Russia were at each other's throats, and everyone could just feel the tension coming off from the two nations. Whenever the two nations where put into the same room they would just sit there and make passive aggressive jabs at each other. Needless to say they would spend the whole spend the whole meeting getting into fights with each other, and it is about as anti-productive as you would imagine it would be.

However, for as bad as the fights could get no one would ever try and break it up. As for why they wouldn't get involved England guessed that the other nations just didn't want to get involved, they were too afraid to try and stop it, or it was a combination of the two. England couldn't really blame anyone for not wanting to get involved in the fights. Honestly, England was just happy that the fights were only verbal fights and not physical ones. England was also grateful that America's paranoia was starting to die down. Granted he was still slightly paranoid, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when the red scare was in full swing. England sighed as he shook his head and tried to rid himself of his thoughts.

He was going to have to deal with everything that the World Meeting had to offer for a full week so why dwell on it now? He should enjoy this quite calm ride on the plane while he still can, and he should try to not think about the stress that he will soon have to endure. However, that was easier said than done. England already read his two books twice already, and as much as he loved Agatha Christie's books there were only so many times that he could read "_A Pocket Full of Rye"_ before he finally got bored of it. He didn't have a pencil or paper with him so he couldn't draw to pass the time. Also, the view outside his window was not exactly the most interesting thing to watch.

England sighed as he looked at the other passengers on the plane. It was late into the night so most people were trying to sleep, but a few people were still awake. Some people were reading books while other people were quietly whispering to each other. Two men who were sitting in the seats right across from England were whispering quietly to each other, but they were just loud enough that England could hear what they were saying.

"I hear we are flying pretty close to where the haunted lighthouse is supposedly located." One man whispered as a slight smile appeared on his face.

England had no idea what the man was talking about, but the man's blue eyed companion seemed to know because he just sighed and shook his head.

"You're still talking about that?" The man asked. "I already told you that the haunted lighthouse is just an old wives tales."

The man who had brought the lighthouse up just crossed his arms and glared at his friend. He looked like he was about to say something back to his skeptical friend, but England ended up interrupting him.

"Excuse me, but what is this ghost lighthouse that you are talking about?" England asked.

The two men just stared at England for a few seconds before the one man started to grin while the blue eyed man just groaned.

"You just had to ask…" The blue eyed man muttered.

England stared at the blue eyed man in confusion, and the blue eyed man's friend just shook his head.

"Ignore my friend Jerry he doesn't like when I talk about ghosts and legends." Jerry's friend said.

"Joe, the reason why I don't like it when you talk about ghosts is due to the fact that once you start talking about ghosts you never stop." Jerry said.

Joe looked like he took slight offence to that, but before he could say anything to Jerry England interrupted them.

"Can we please get back to the lighthouse discussion?" The green eyed nation asked.

Joe just smiled and nodded while Jerry just grumbled a little before he turned away from them and started reading a book that he had. Joe just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back onto England.

"Alright, so there is a rumor going around that there is a lighthouse out in the ocean near Iceland." Joe said. "Anytime a ship or plane goes near it they suddenly disappear never to return."

"Of course none of it is true." Jerry said as he quickly glanced over at Joe.

"What about that English research vessel Ice Beagle? It disappeared without a trace once it reached the area were the lighthouse is supposed to be located." Joe asked.

England looked at Joe in slight surprise as a frown started to appear on his face. He knew about that ship, but most people just assumed that it had been taken out in a storm. England was about to say this, but Jerry ended up beating him to it.

"That ship disappeared during a storm. There were no ghostly lighthouses involved." Jerry frowned as he turned his attention back to his book. "Besides if we were near this magical lighthouse of yours then our plane would be crashing by now."

Of course right after Jerry said that the lights on the plane started to flicker. The murmuring of the other passengers quickly fell silent as everyone watched the lights flicker on and off. The lights flickered on and off for about three minutes until they finally died. England could hear the other passengers start to chatter to each other, and it was easy to tell that everyone was getting nervous. England could hear a stewardess shouting for everyone to quiet down somewhere in the front of the plain. It took a few minutes for everyone to quiet down, but once everyone had fallen silent the stewardess started talking.

"It's alright everyone there is no reason to worry. We will have the lights back on momentarily."

Of course right after she said that a loud booming explosion was heard and the plane started to shake. It only took a few seconds for everyone to start screaming, and it only took one minute for England to realize that the plane was going down. By the time that the plane hit the water it was no longer in one piece. Not that England would have noticed. All he knew was that one second he was in the air and the next second he was in the water. Luckily, thanks to the fact that the plane had broken apart England would be able to swim right to the surface.

England was barely able to understand what the hell was going on, but he knew he couldn't stay underwater for long. As England swam to the surface various things started sinking past him. A shoe, a purse, and a few bits and pieces from the airplane all fell down around him, but England ignored it all. He just kept swimming toward the surface, and after what felt like hours England finally reached the surface. The second he reached the surface he quickly breathed in the much needed air.

Once England caught his breath he started to look around him. The parts of the plane that were still intact were slowly sinking into the sea, and whatever wasn't sinking into the sea was on fire. England quickly looked around him to try and see if anyone else had survived the crash. However, as he looked around the area his eyed ended up landing on something unexpected. Standing there in the middle of the ocean a little ways from the crash was a lighthouse.

Joe's haunted lighthouse story started to float around the nation's head as he stared at the lighthouse. After staring at the lighthouse for a few seconds England quickly shook his head and started to swim toward it. Haunted or not England needed to get out of the water, and right now the lighthouse was the only place where England could go. It didn't take long for England to reach the lighthouse and once he was there he quickly scrambled up the steps that lead up to the lighthouse door.

Once England was on dry land he quickly turned to look at the crash site.

The fire was still burning, and England could see that the larger parts of the plane were still in the process of sinking. England cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out "Hello!? Is there anyone out there?"

England waited a few minutes for someone to shout back to him, but nobody shouted back. England scanned the waters in hope of seeing someone swimming on the surface, but he couldn't see anyone.

England bit his lip as he stared at the ocean and thought '_Am I the only survivor?'_

England wanted to believe that other people had survived the crash, but the fact that he couldn't see anyone else seemed to show him that no one else survived. England turned his gaze away from the ocean and looked up at the lighthouse the loomed over him. It was an ordinary looking lighthouse with nice little electric lights set up along the path that lead up to the door. There was nothing special about it, and England seriously doubted that it was haunted. England glanced back at the crash site for a few seconds before he looked back at the lighthouse. England slowly walked up the stairs and over to the door.

'_Hopefully there is something in the lighthouse that can help me.' _England thought.

Once he reached the door he was surprised to see that the door had been cracked open a little. England pulled the door open just a bit more so that he could squeeze through. It was dark inside the lighthouse, but the second that England stepped into the building the lights flickered on. It didn't take long for England to notice the large bust of a rather intimidating looking man glaring down at him.

Hanging slightly below the bust was a large red banner that had the words 'No Gods or Kings. Only Man.' on it. There was also a plaque sitting straight across from where England was standing, but he couldn't read it from where he was standing. England took a couple of steps toward the plaque only to jump a little when he heard the doors slam shut behind him. He took a quick glance at the doors before he turned his attention back to the plaque and started to read it.

_In what country is there a place for people like me?- Andrew Ryan_

'_Who in the bloody hell is Andrew Ryan?_' England thought.

Well, he wasn't going to get his answer by standing here. There were two staircases going down so England took the stairs on the left side. As England walked down the steps he could hear the song '_La Mer'_ being played over a loudspeaker. Once he was at the bottom floor England was surprised to see a large bathysphere. He had seen bathyspheres in the movie '_Titans of the Deep'_, but this was the first time seeing one in real life. The door to the bathysphere was wide open, and inside the bathysphere were two red cushioned seats and a lever.

England slowly stepped into the bathysphere, and when he stepped into the bathysphere he quickly noticed that something was hanging from the door. England looked at the door only to see radio hanging there with a plaque reading '_Service Radio' _hanging right above it. England quickly took the radio off the wall and started to look for the button that would turn it on. England was able to find the button that would turn the radio on, but considering there was only one button on the thing it wasn't exactly hard to find.

England turned the radio on and started to speak into it.

"Hello, is there anyone there?"

The only response that the green eyed nation got was a bunch of static. England sighed as he shook his head and looked away from the radio.

'_What do I do now?_' England thought.

The nation was about to get out of the bathysphere and start searching the lighthouse for something that could help him, but before he could even take a step out the door a voice called out to him from the radio.

"Hello? Are you still their? Hello?" A voice called out.

"Yes, I'm still here!" England quickly said.

"So what seems to be the trouble with your bathysphere?" The man on the radio asked.

"I don't have any problems with a bathysphere. My plane crashed at this lighthouse and I just found the radio here." England replied.

"Plane crashed?" The man said in confusion.

"I was plane headed to Reykjavik, but suddenly something on the plane exploded and then we crashed into the ocean." England said. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only survivor."

The man on the radio was quite for a few minutes, but just when the nation was afraid that he had lost contact with the man he heard the guy on the radio sigh.

"I guess this explains why people at the Fat Cat Lounge kept calling saying that they were seeing plane parts fall past the window."

"Fat Cat Lounge?" England said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." The man said. "Give me a second to talk to my boss to make sure it's OK to let you in."

'_Let me into what?'_ England thought, but he bother to say this out loud.

England ended up waiting longer then a second, and after ten whole minutes had passed by the man finally started to talk to England again.

"OK, you're allowed to come on down. Go ahead and pull the lever in the bathysphere." England walked over to the lever and started at it for a couple of seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and pulled the lever.

The second he pulled the lever the bathysphere door slammed shut and started to descend into the sea. England quickly looked away from the lever and out the bathysphere window. There wasn't much to see, but every once in a while a sign would appear and tell him how many fathoms down he was. Once the bathysphere passed by the 18 fathoms sign the man on the radio started talking.

"You going to have to watch the introduction film, but once that is over I'll tell you what to expect once you get here."

Right after the man said that a film screen popped up from a compartment in the floor and covered up the window. There must have been a projector in the bathysphere too because the second the screen was up a film started to play. An advertisement for something called an Incinerate Plasmid popped up, but just as England was starting to wonder what a Plasmid was the advertisement was quickly replaced with a picture of some man at a desk. The words 'From the desk of Ryan' were also on the picture.

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" The film spouted out. "No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor."

The image of man running from a giant bald Eagle quickly showed up on the screen, and the second England saw it all he could think about was the fact that the image would probably annoy America. The Eagle picture was quickly replaced with yet another image odd image of a giant hand reaching out toward a man.

"'No, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God."

The picture then changed to yet another strange picture of the Soviet Union hammer and sickle towering over a man.

"No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone."

The Ryan picture popped back up again as Ryan kept talking.

"I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... **Rapture.**"

Right after Ryan said the word Rapture the film screen quickly sunk back into the compartment in the floor, and the second that the screen was gone England saw an amazing sight. Outside his window underneath the ocean was a city, and it was a large city at that. England could see tons of towers stretching out as far as the eye could see, and England could see that a few of the buildings were connected by glass tunnels.

There were people leisurely walking through the tunnels without a care in the world, and England was quick to notice the glowing neon advertisements that were advertising everything from restaurants to clothing stores. England could see a whale swimming by one of the buildings, and he could all sorts of fish swimming around the buildings. This city was amazing, and England almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. As England marveled at the city Ryan's voice could still be heard over the speakers in the bathysphere.

"A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well."

The speakers fell silent after Ryan said that which made England assume that the whole welcome to Rapture speech was over. A few seconds later the man on the radio started talking again.

"The film over yet?"

England held the radio up to his mouth, but his gaze never left the window.

"I think it's over." England said.

"Heck of a film isn't it? Everyone has to watch it on their first trip down here." The man said with a chuckle. "Anyway, some people from security will meet you at the bathysphere station. They will help get you settled into Rapture."

"Thank you for the help." Arthur said.

"No problem." The man said.

The radio fell silent, and since England was done talking to the man he went ahead and put the radio back where he got it. By the time England had the radio put away the bathysphere was already popping up out of the water. Once the bathysphere was docked the door slowly swung open. England slowly stepped out of the bathysphere, and once he was out of thing the door quickly slammed shut behind him. England jumped a little at the sound of the slamming door. England glanced back at the bathysphere before he slowly shook his head and looked around the area. There wasn't anyone around in the station which confused England a little.

'_Didn't that man say that there would be people who would meet me here?'_ England thought.

Of course right after England thought that he saw three men enter the area and walk right toward him. Once the three men reached England they all looked at England, and it was at that moment that England realized that he probably looked like a mess. His blond hair was probably a bigger mess then what it usually was, and England's clothes were completely soaked and currently clinging onto his skin. His shoes would probably never be dry again which was a shame considering the fact that they had been rather comfortable shoes. England was also shivering from the cold which caused England to unconsciously wrap his arms around himself although this did nothing to stop his shivering.

One of the men noticed England's shivering because he just sighed as he said "Well, you definitely look like you took a dip in the ocean."

The man studied England for a few seconds before he asked "So what size of clothes do you wear?"

England was about to answer the question, but before he could even say a word the man started speaking again.

"You look like you're about the same size as Nicholas."

The man turned to look at his companion.

"Go get the kid a change of clothes Nicholas. He's probably about the same size as you. We'll wait here for you." Nicholas seemed unhappy about being forced to be an errand boy, but he did as he was told.

The man then turned to look at the other man who had come with him before he said "Paul, go get us a table at Finley's restaurant. I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk."

Paul nodded before he turned around and walked away.

"What exactly are we going to talk about?" England asked.

"Well, we have to talk about how you got here for one thing." The man said. "Now considering the fact the back half of an airplane has permanently become part of the scenery outside of the Fat Cat Lounge I know how you got here, but this is just a standard procedure thing that I have to do."

"I understand." England said.

"That's good. Now after I get your story we'll have to figure out what to do with you. I'll also give you some basic information on Rapture."

The man chuckled a little, but the chuckle seemed a little hollow sounding.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" The man said. "My name is Marvin Smith, and I'm part of security here in Rapture."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." England said.

Arthur was his human name not his true name, but it would be best if England didn't let anyone know what he really was. Marvin just nodded his head once he heard England's human name.

"Nice to meet you, kid."

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he should laugh at the fact that this guy called him kid. England was much older than Marvin was, and if anyone was the kid here it was Marvin. Also, England was so used to America calling him an old man that having anyone refer to him as a kid was strange to say the least. England was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Nicholas return with a change of clothes. Nicholas silently handed Marvin the clothes as Marvin smiled at him.

"Thanks, you can go on down to Minerva's Den. I'll make sure to send Paul over to help you out." Marvin said.

England couldn't help but wonder what Minerva's Den was. He knew that Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom, but that knowledge didn't really help England figure out what Minerva's namesake was for. Honestly, it probably didn't matter and England doubted he would ever find out. Nicholas didn't say anything to Marvin he just nodded his head and walked away. Once he was gone Marvin looked back over at Arthur and smiled.

"Come on you can change in Finley's restaurant."

England just nodded at Marvin before he followed the man out of the station and off toward this restaurant that Marvin kept mentioning. The second that they stepped out of the station and into the welcome area of Rapture England couldn't help but look at everything with wide eyed wonder. The inside of the building was actually rather nice, and the knowledge that this place was actually underwater just made it rather amazing. There where two men standing on beside the entrance to the bathysphere station.

They both greeted Marvin as he passed by, and Marvin said hello back to them. They didn't say anything to England, but they seemed rather curious about him. England just ignored them as he followed Marvin over to the door that lead into one of the many glass tunnels that connected the buildings of Rapture together. However, as walked over to the door England quickly noticed the many advertisements that they had hanging around in the lobby and they were all advertisements for Plasmids. There was an advertisement for Telekinesis Plasmids, Teleportation Plasmids, and Incinerate Plasmids. England didn't know what Plasmids were, but if the advertisements were anything to go then these Plasmids evidently gave people unbelievable powers.

However, England couldn't believe that such a thing could exist. What could possibly give humans the ability to wield the elements in such a way? The only thing that England could think of was magic, but even with magic England couldn't just summon fire balls whenever he pleased. He needed a magic wand, magic circles, or the spells from a magic book to be able to perform magic. Even a simple magic such as creating sparks of light required England to chant a spell first.

"What exactly are Plasmids?" England asked.

"I'll tell you about them at the restaurant." Marvin said quickly.

England scowled a little at the lack of an answer, but he quickly shook his head and sighed. Marvin said he would answer his questions once they reached their destination, but even so the lack of answers was starting to frustrate the blond haired nation. England's frustration was momentarily forgotten when they walked into the glass tunnel and England was once again given a great view of Rapture under water. The glowing neon signs glowed really stuck out in the murky water, and England couldn't help look at all of the signs.

"This place is amazing. I never thought it would be possible to build a city underwater." England murmured.

He hadn't meant for Marvin to hear him when he said that, but evidently he did hear him because Marvin just chuckled and shook his head.

"I said the same thing when I came down here, but trust me the magic off this place will wear off real quick."

Marvin sounded sort of bitter when he said that which really made England wonder why. However, as curious as he was England didn't bother asking Marvin why he sounded so bitter. He just quietly followed Marvin through the glass tunnel. Eventually they made a turn and went through another door that took them through yet another glass tunnel. However, this tunnel wasn't as long as the first one, and before England knew it they were at yet another door. When the door opened up England was happy to see that they were going into a building now, and he was a little surprised to see that this place actually had a lot of people in it.

The large room was set up like a lobby with a few chairs and tables set up around the area. Off toward the left side of the lobby was yet another metal door, and above the door was a sign that said 'To Olympus Heights'. In the back of the lounge area was Finley's restaurant. Marvin started walking toward the restaurant and England just followed him. As they walked toward the restaurant he could feel Rapture's citizens staring at him. While it was a little uncomfortable to be stared at by so many people England couldn't really blame the people for staring at him so much. He was still soaked to the bone, and he was shaking hard enough from the cold that anyone who so much as simply glanced at him could see that he was shivering pretty badly.

Besides having to deal with everyone's uncomfortable stares England could also hear bits and pieces of people's conversations, and of course everyone seemed to either be talking about him or the plane crash. Some of the people seemed to be wondering why he was running around in wet clothing, but he could hear a few people talking about the plane parts that had suddenly sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. Eventually they reached Finley's place and England quickly figured out that Finley's restaurant was a simple nice looking diner. The only thing that made the diner a little strange looking was the fact that when you looked out the window you were greeted with a nice view of the underwater city.

Heck, England could even see some fish swimming by the windows. As England looked around the diner he could see the Paul sitting in a booth all the way in the corner of the restaurant. Marvin saw Paul soon after England did, and when he saw him he just turned to look at England.

The man shoved the clothes that he had been carrying into England's arms before he pointed over to where the men's bathrooms where and said "Go get changed I'll be waiting for you at the booth."

England just nodded before he ran off into the men's bathroom. Once he was their England quickly slipped into a stall and looked at the cloths that he had been given. The clothes consisted of a simple white button up shirt and simple black dress pants. He had also been given some white socks and a pair of black loafers. Satisfied with the clothes that he had been given England quickly striped out of his wet clothes and put on the new clothes that he had been given. Luckily, the clothes did indeed fit him and once England was dressed in his nice warm clothing he quickly bundled up his wet clothes before he left the bathroom and went out to the booth where Marvin was waiting for him.

By the time he got back to the booth Paul was long gone and a waitress was standing at the table. She smiled when she saw England, and England just smiled back before he slid into the bench that Marvin wasn't sitting in. England just put his wet bundle of clothes down on the floor.

"So what do you boys want?" The waitress asked.

"Coffee would great." Marvin said.

They both looked over at England and waited for him to order something.

"I would love a cup of tea." England said.

"Is earl grey tea alright?" The woman asked.

"That would be wonderful." England said.

The girl nodded before she went off to fetch their drinks.

Once she was gone Marvin looked at England and asked "So you want to tell me how exactly you ended up at the lighthouse?"

England sighed before he told the man his story. He told him everything that happened, and he didn't leave out a single detail. The only thing that he lied about was why he was taking plane ride to Iceland's capital. England said he was on a business trip, but he didn't give to many details about that. Luckily, Marvin didn't ask to much more about it and it sounded like the only reason why he brought it up was because he was curious. By the time England was finally done with his story the waitress had delivered their drinks, and Marvin had gone through a cup and a half of coffee. Marvin was pretty quiet during England's story, but when England was finally done talking Marvin just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, I don't know why your plane went down the way it did, but I guess you must have had some engine trouble."

The man took a quick sip of his coffee before he said "You're lucky to be alive right now."

"I'm happy that I was able to find some help." England said.

Marvin sighed yet again before he said "Well, I guess I should start with the bad news first."

Marvin looked England right in the eye before he said "Kid, once you enter Rapture you aren't allowed to leave."

"What do you mean I'm no allowed to leave?!" England shouted out.

A few people in the diner shoot England a few confused looks, but the nation ignored them. He couldn't stay here in Rapture this wasn't his home, and he had a job to do as a nation. Marvin seemed to have been ready for England to shout that out because he didn't react at all to having the nation yell at him.

He just gave England a bored look before he said "I know you don't like it, but Mr. Ryan doesn't want any of his citizens leaving the city."

England remembered that this Mr. Ryan guy was the man from the film, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Marvin continue to speak.

"Ryan doesn't want anyone from the surface to find Rapture, and it's this need to keep the city hidden that keeps everyone stuck here in the city."

"The people of Rapture are OK with being stuck here?" The nation asked.

"Well, some people aren't happy about it. I know Anna Culpepper is petitioning for people to be allowed to go up to the surface so long as they stay nearby, but who knows if that will go anywhere."

England didn't know who this Anna person was, but he figured it wasn't really someone that he needed to know. England scowled as he looked down at his cup of tea. England was angry, and Marvin knew it. However, regardless of the fact that England was angry the man kept talking.

"I should also mention that all bathyspheres that go up to the surface have security watching them."

England's scowl just grew a bit bigger upon hearing that, but he didn't say anything.

'_I guess that explains why those men where just standing around in the empty lobby.'_ England thought.

"Well, what do I do now?" England asked.

He honestly didn't know what to do. He was stuck in an underwater city with his only possessions being the pile of soaking wet clothing that was sitting by his feet. His status as a nation meant nothing here, and England had a feeling that what little money he had with him was worthless here. Marvin just watched as England frowned down at his cup of tea.

The man sighed before he asked "How do you feel about being a bartender?"

England just looked at the man in confusion, and Marvin just offered the nation a weak smile before he continued talking.

"My brother owns the 13th Muse Pub down near Olympus Heights. He is looking for a new bartender, and if you like I can talk him into hiring you."

"I would like that." England said.

"Alright, when we leave here we can swing by the pub."

England couldn't help, but stare at Marvin in confusion. England was grateful for the help that Marvin was offering, but he couldn't help but wonder why Marvin was being so helpful. He didn't really know England, and he didn't owe England anything so he didn't know why Marvin was helping him out so much.

"Why are you helping me?" England asked.

"I feel sorry for you, kid. You didn't want to be stuck here in Rapture, but you're here for good now." Marvin said. "Besides I would hate to see a kid like you end up stuck in some place like Pauper's Drop."

Marvin shook his head before he said "Anyway, I promised you that I would tell you about Plasmids and Rapture didn't I?"

England just nodded his head as picked up his cup of tea and took a quick sip from it. Marvin gave England a small smile before he quickly started telling England everything that he needed to know about Rapture and Plasmids. As England listened to the man talk he couldn't help but glance out the window and look at the view of Rapture that was provided to him.

As England looked at the city he couldn't help but start to frown. He hadn't even been in this city for one day, and this city had already turned into a fancy cage to him. When England thought of this a bitter smile quickly replaced his frown. It looks like Marvin was right when he said that the magic of the city would wear off real fast…..

* * *

**I know I already have a bunch of other stories that I need to finish, but I wanted to go ahead and put this up anyway. I already have a couple of chapters for this story written up already, and I'll put them up latter. Anyway, Info Time!**

**England's arrival time in Rapture: Since England is Subject Delta in this story I wanted to have England show up in Rapture at the same time that Johnny Topside showed up. However, I don't have an exact idea of when Johnny showed up, so I ended up studying the Rapture timeline and I did some research online. After doing some research I decided that England would show up by some time in September. The reason I set England's arrival at this time is for a few reasons.**

**Reason 1: Fontaine fakes his death on September 12. While there are some fights here and there, the civil war didn't really kick off until New Year's Eve. Since I'm assuming Delta stumbles upon the city when it's still in its calm before the storm phase. So since I want England their during the uneasy calm having him show up a little after Fontaine's (fake) death would be a good place to start.**

**Reason 2: By having England show up in Rapture in September that gives me enough time to have England get settled in, turned into a Big Daddy, and give him some time with his little sister before the New Year's Eve Riots.**

**I have a few other reasons for choosing September, but these are my two main ones. **

**Red Scare: By Red Scare I am of course talking about the second Red Scare that lasted from 1947-1954. During this time Americans began to really fear communism. The Red Scare was led by Joseph McCarthy, an American Senator. McCarthy went on a crusade and accused government officials, actors, and other people of being communists. His downfall occurred after going too far in his communist witch hunt, and eventually there was a backlash against him.**

**Agatha Christie: Agatha was an English crime writer. I always thought England would be a fan of mystery books so I think he would like her stories. '**_**A Pocket Full of Rye**_**' is one of her books, and it was first released back in 1953.**

**Ice Beagle: The Ice Beagle was an English research ship that is mentioned in The Frozen Triangle which was a book mentioned in the "There's Something in the Sea" website. According to the book the ship sent out its last radio transmission before disappearing in 1956. Since that's when the last message went out before it disappeared I'm going to say that it disappeared in the same year.**

**Ghost Lighthouse: The Frozen Triangle mentions that reports of a ghost lighthouse started going around in 1955. I imagine that by 1958 a few stories about the 'ghost' lighthouse would be flying around by now.**

**Titans of the Deep: Titans of the Deep is a 1938 film inspired by the early 1930s deep sea dives made by William Beebe and Otis Barton. Beebe and Barton were the first to set ocean depth records in a bathysphere that Barton invented. It was sort of like a documentary, but for some strange reason they advertised it as a horror movie. I can just see America dragging England along with him to see the movie only to be disappointed when he finds out that it's not actually a horror film.**

**13****th**** Muse Pub: The 13th Muse pub also goes by the name of ****The 13th Muse Tavern. It's a **place you never get to go to, but you do see it during loading screens. I have no idea where it is, but for the sake of the story let's say it's near Olympus Heights. 

**Anyway, I'll have the next chapter posted up soon so please review and don't flame. **


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

**Lost Beneath the Waves**

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Bioshock.**

* * *

Three days had passed since England's plane crashed, and England had already started to build a life for himself down in Rapture. True to his word Marvin had helped get England a job at his brothers' pub. After hearing England's story Marvin's brother hired him on the spot. He even gave England an early payday just so the nation could get an apartment. He was able to get an apartment at Selene Suites which was located near 13th Muse Pub. The apartment complex wasn't anything super fancy, but it was comfortable nice place to live. It seemed the place was mostly populated by Rapture's youth, and there were many young couples or young single people who called the apartments home.

England was grateful to be able to be able to live there, and he would be forever thankful to Marvin's family for helping him out so much. Also, after spending three days in Rapture England started to become very grateful that Marvin had been the one who had been sent down to help him because England was starting to learn pretty fast that Rapture didn't believe much in generosity. The city pretty much lived off the idea of looking out for yourself, and this sort of thinking made generosity a bit of a rarity down in Rapture.

However, England was learning real quick that as a general rule Rapture was different than most places up on the surface. His job at the pub showed him a few examples on how Rapture was very different from the surface. Today just happened to be a good example of showing just how different Rapture was from the surface. As England stood behind the bar top and studied the costumers that frequented the pub he saw the usual sights. He saw the typical group of friends getting as drunk as humanly possible, he saw the singles try to mingle with each other and pick up dates, and he saw the loners who tried to ignore everything and drink their alcohol.

However, mixed into the usual scenes of the bar were things that you would rarely (or never) see up at the surface. One example happened to come from a man who was trying to light up his cigarette with a lighter. After trying and failing to get his lighter to work the man finally gave up and started looking around the bar.

"Can anybody light my cigarette?" The man called out.

"I can light it up for you." A young woman called out from her seat at the bar.

The man walked over to her and held his cigarette out toward her and instead of pulling out a lighter the woman just lifted her hand up and a small fire just magically appeared from her fingertips. As the woman lit the man's cigarette England couldn't help but watch the whole thing with slight fascination.

'_The joys of Plasmids…'_ England thought with slight sarcasm.

Plasmids were strange, and England really didn't know how they worked. No one he ever talked to really seemed to have an idea on how exactly they worked, but he did know that they somehow rewrote people's genetic code. By using Plasmids people could gain the equivalent of super powers. They could let person shoot fire from their hands, freeze things with just a flick of the wrist, and create electricity with a snap of their fingers. It was amazing, but even though it was impressive it definitely came with its own list of problems.

Using Plasmids to alter your genes was called splicing, and according to the Jim and Mary propaganda junk that they played over Rapture's PA system splicing up constantly can lead to nausea and seeing things. If that wasn't bad enough seeing someone use a Plasmid for the first time was enough to scare the heck out of anyone standing nearby. They sold Plasmids at the Gather's Garden machines, and as luck would have it there was a Gather's Garden machine standing right outside the pub.

On England's second day in Rapture he got to see some poor man use a Plasmid for the first time. He had chosen the Electro Bolt Plasmid, and the second the man shot that stuff into his veins he started screaming in agony. As he screamed he started releasing electricity all around him. England thought the horror show would last forever, but luckily after a few minutes had passed the man finally lost consciousness and the electric storm that was going off finally disappeared. The man woke up five minutes later, and besides feeling a little dizzy he was otherwise fine.

One of England's coworkers told him that things like that always happened when someone used their first Plasmid, but after using their first Plasmid no one suffered from another violent reaction ever again. Honestly, as far as the nation was concerned one violent reaction was one too many and he had long since decided that he wasn't going to touch any Plasmids with a ten foot pole. It's not like England had any use for the things anyway. The only Plasmid that he was slightly interested in was the teleportation Plasmid, and the only reason why he was interested in the thing was due to the fact that he was hoping that he could use it to teleport himself back up the surface.

Unfortunately, while there were advertisements for the teleportation Plasmids hanging around Rapture the actual Plasmid was still in its testing phase so it wasn't out for sale yet. It was disappointing, but there wasn't anything that the nation could do about it. The rest of the plasmids that were for sale where absolutely worthless to him, and he had no interest in any of them. It's not like anyone ever did anything great with the powers anyway. Most of the time people just used their new found powers to light cigarettes or light up a light bulb. England probably would have thought more about the Plasmids, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone in the pub start to shout.

"What do you mean your cutting me off!?" A man shouted out.

England looked up from the bar top and over toward the man who was shouting only to see he was threatening one of the men who worked at the pub. England could see glowing blue streaks of electricity running up along the man's arm and hand, and considering the fact that the man kept swaying from side to side England could tell that the guy was pretty drunk. The sight of the man threatening the poor pub employee just made England sigh.

'_I swear when these people aren't using there Plasmid powers for the most mundane things they are threatening each other with their powers instead.' _England thought.

The man who was being threatened just looked at England with fear in his eyes, and England just shook his head before he reached under the bar top and pressed the red button that was hidden there. It only took five seconds for the doors to the pub to open up and two security bots came flying into the pub. The machines quickly flew over to the angry drunk and took aim at him. The drunkard looked at the robots with wide eyes, and England just leaned up against the bar top and gave the man a bored look.

"I suggest leaving now. These security bots are those new electric security bots, and hear they are very good at stunning people." England called out.

The man turned to look at England for a few seconds before he turned to look back at the bots. He stared at them for a few seconds before he grumbled a little and lowered his hands. The glowing electricity that the man had been charging up faded away.

"Fine, I'm leaving." The man grumbled.

Everyone watched as the man walked out of the pub, and once the man was gone the bots quickly followed him out. Once the man and the bots where gone England could practically hear everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The pub worker that England had saved looked over at the nation and said "Thanks, I was afraid of what he was going to do there for a few seconds."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." England said to the man.

England's coworker just smiled at him before he went back to serving customers their drinks. England just sighed as he grabbed a cleaning cloth and started to clean the bar top.

"At regular pubs you don't have to worry about people using the power of the elements against you when you cut them off." England mumbled.

Of course in regular pubs you also didn't have access to attack robots either. Honestly, some of the technology that Rapture had was just incredible. England remembered being amazed when he first saw the security bots. On England's first day of work the pub owner had shown the robots to England. Evidently the pub owner had special ordered them from McClendon Robotics. They could deliver enough of a shock to knock someone out cold. Needless to say they were pretty impressive, and England was sure that if America could see them he would be all excited and asking all sorts of questions about how they work. Of course when England started thinking of America he was quickly reminded of the fact that he was stuck in the underwater city.

England was still trying to find some way to get back up the surface, but he had yet figure out how he could get back home. He didn't know any spells that could teleport him home, and they didn't exactly sell spell books in Rapture. Rapture didn't have mythical creatures living in the city so he couldn't just ask some fairies or mermaids to help him out. The only bathysphere that went up to the surface had guards watching over it, and even if England was able to get to the bathysphere and ride it back up to the lighthouse he had no way to call for help. He was stuck in Rapture, and England couldn't help but get a little upset every time he thought about how stuck he was.

'_At least I don't have to worry about anyone wondering why I never age.' _England thought, but this thought did little to cheer him up.

While being stuck in the underwater city was a horrible thing England could at least take comfort in the fact that he didn't have to worry about anyone wondering why he didn't age. Evidently this ADAM stuff that was used to make Plasmids could also be used to change a person's look. An eighty year old person could be made to look like they were still in their thirties, a man could be turned into a woman, and you could even change your looks in any way you desire. Although, the only reason why he knew that ADAM could do all of these things was mostly due to the fact that England had a few people tell him that he could use ADAM to do something about his huge eyebrows. Of course when England thought about what people said about his eyebrows he started to scowl.

'_There is absolutely nothing wrong with my eyebrows._' England thought as he scrubbed the bar top.

As England scrubbed the bar tops and mentally cursed the people who ever told him that he should do something about his giant eyebrows he failed to notice two women come walking into the pub. He also failed to see the women point at him, and he also failed to see them whisper to each other before they walked up to him. It was only when one of the woman spoke to him did the British man finally notice their presence.

"Um, excuse me?" One of the women called out.

England snapped his head up from his work and looked at the two women. One young lady had short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a confident smile on her face. Meanwhile, her brown haired companion looked like she was a shy nervous person. The brunette girl could barely meet England's gaze, and when she saw that England was staring at her she just gave him a small shy smile.

"Can I help you ladies?" England asked.

"Yeah, are you Johnny Topside?" The black haired woman asked.

"Who?" England asked as he gave the woman a confused look.

The shy girl nudged her friend and murmured "Sally, you know he probably has no idea what you're talking about."

Sally just rolled her eyes before she asked "Are you the guy who survived the plane crash?"

"Yes, I am the guy who survived the crash." England said slowly.

Right after England said that the girls immediately started to bombard with questions.

"How did you survive?"

"Were you scared?"

"Why did your plane crash in the first place?"

England just held his hands up as if to try and physically stop the wave of questions that where coming his way.

"I can only answer one question at a time ladies." England said.

The mousy brunette just looked down and murmured out a quite sorry while her friend Sally smiled.

"So what exactly happened?" Sally asked.

England sighed as he motioned for the girls to sit on the bar stools that where lined up in front of the bar top. The girls quickly took a seat, and once they were seated England offered them a drink. The brunette politely declined the offer, but Sally quickly asked for some Red Ribbon Brandy. As England went about making her drink he started telling his story. The girls listened to him with great interest, and they only interrupted his story every once in a while to ask a question. By the time England had finished his story and answered all of their questions Sally was a little tipsy and the brunette was looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"It's amazing that you survived all of that." The brown haired woman said.

England didn't know what to say to that so he didn't bother to say anything back. Sally had a big grin on her face as she reached into her purse and took out the money that she needed to pay for the drinks. She was a little unsteady, but considering the fact that she went through four glasses of brandy during his story so he wasn't surprised at her drunken state. She placed the money down on the counter before she got out of her seat. She stumbled a little, and he friend quickly jumped out of her seat and helped Sally steady herself.

"Thanks for telling us your story." Sally said.

"It wasn't a problem." England said.

Truthfully, he was getting tired of telling the story but he didn't say this out loud. It's not like the girls knew how many times he had to tell his tale, and besides it would be rather ungentlemanly to get annoyed with two women who mean no harm. The two women said their goodbyes to England before they started to make their way out of the pub.

As the girls headed out the door England heard Sally say "I can't believe we actually got to meet Johnny Topside!"

England's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion upon hearing this, but the girls had left the pub before England could ask them why they called him Johnny Topside. A young lady who worked there in the pub walked up to where England was standing and gave him a confused look.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

England shrugged before he said "They wanted to know how I ended up here."

England glanced over at the young woman before he asked "Do you know why they called me Johnny Topside?"

She just shook her head no and England sighed before he said "I'm getting tired of telling my story all the time."

His coworker just smiled before she said "Oh, cheer up you probably won't have to tell your story anymore today."

"You're probably right." England murmured.

Honestly, England didn't really believe that this would be the last time that he would have to tell the story. He had a feeling that he was going to have to tell the story a lot today…

* * *

Sometimes England hated it when he was right. All day today people would come into the pub asking for Johnny Topside, and every time they asked for Johnny Topside England knew they wanted to talk to him. When he would ask these people why they called him Johnny Topside they would always tell him that this was the name that the citizens of Rapture had giving to the lone survivor of the plane crash.

While England could get that they made up a name for him so they could call him something other than the plane crash survivor, but it still annoyed him a little when people kept calling him Johnny. However, regardless of the fact that England was getting really tired of telling his story when people asked him to tell his tale he told it. At least the people who asked for England's story tended to buy a drink or two while they were at the pub. However, that didn't really change the fact that he was tired of telling his story and he couldn't wait until he was done for the day and he could go back to his apartment.

However, during England's last hour of work a strange man walked into the pub. The second that England saw him the word tired popped into his mind. The man had permanent bags under his eyes, and he had a slight slouch to his stance. The man looked around the nervous look on his face, but the reason as to why he was nervous was anyone's guess. When the man looked over at England the nation waved at him and motioned for the man to come over. Once he noticed that England was waving to him he slowly made his way over to the nation, and once he was close England started talking to him.

"Let me guess you're looking for Johnny Topside?" England asked.

"Yeah, is he around?" The man asked.

"You're looking at him, and let you tell you right now my name is Arthur Kirkland not Johnny Topside." England said.

While England wasn't trying to show his frustration at being called Johnny by a bunch of strangers, it was easy to hear that he was a little annoyed. The man didn't seem to know what to say when England said that, but he recovered quickly enough and started talking.

"My name is Stanley Poole, and I'm a reporter for the Rapture Tribune."

England just gave the man a look of slight interest as Stanley kept talking.

"I want to do an article on you."

"You want to do a story about me?" England asked in surprise.

Stanley just nodded before he said "A lot of people are interested in your story. Having plane parts start falling down in front of a bar is a strange sight, but it's nothing to write home about."

Stanley smiled a little before he said "However, finding out that someone survived a plane crash and made down here to Rapture is definitely something worth talking about."

"A lot of people seem to know that I survived the crash." England stated.

"News travels fast here in Rapture." Stanley said. "It also helps that immigration into Rapture more or less came to a stop back in '52 so nowadays when someone comes down from the surface people are quick to notice them."

Stanley smiled a little before he said "Also, when a guy in soaking wet cloths is lead out of the Bathysphere station by security right after a bunch of plane parts start falling into the sea people are bound to think that the two events might be connected."

England just sighed a little before he said "I can give you an interview, but can it wait until after I'm done with work?"

Stanley nodded his head before he said "How about we meet up at the Fat Cat's Lounge at eight PM today? The lounge isn't too busy during that time."

England just slowly nodded before he said "Alright, I'll meet you at the lounge."

Stanley just smiled and nodded before he walked out of the pub. England watched him leave, and once the man was gone England sighed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to giving this interview, but he was going to go through with it. If getting his story out to the public meant that he didn't have to tell the story of how he survived the crash then he was more than willing to give Stanley an interview….

* * *

When eight PM finally came England went right to the Fat Cat Lounge just as he promised. However, when England got their Stanley hadn't arrived yet. England didn't think too much of it he just found an empty table that was away from the other customers and waited for the reporter to show up. As England waited for Stanley to show up he couldn't help but start to look around the lounge. It was a nice enough looking place, but it wasn't exactly a place that England would go to get a drink. However, while the lounge itself was nothing special it did have a great view of the ocean floor.

However, that view of the ocean floor also gave England a great view of the broken pieces of the plane. The tail of the plane had somehow managed to drive itself into the seafloor. England couldn't see any parts of the front half of the plane, but he could see a few other bits a pieces of debris from the plane scattered around on the seafloor. As England stared at the broken plane he couldn't help but think about all of the people who had been on the plane with him. He was the only one who survived the crash, and that thought depressed him a little. All those poor people died in that crash, and their final moments were filled with fear as the plane went down.

"Arthur Kirkland?" A voice called out.

England quickly looked away from the plane and over at the person who called out to him only to see that it was Stanley. England smiled weakly at the man, and he just smiled back as he slid into the seat that was across from the nation. Once he was sitting down Stanley placed an Accu-Vox recorder down on the table. England just looked at the device with slight curiosity. He knew what the thing was, and what it did but he had yet to use one himself.

"I figured I should record the conversation instead of just writing down everything we say." Stanley said.

England just nodded his head in understanding before he said "Before we start I have a question that I would like to ask."

"Ask away."

"Have any of the bodies of the passengers of the plane been found yet?"

"No bodies have been found, but that doesn't mean that they aren't floating around somewhere in Rapture. As long as no one can see any bodies outside the windows no one cares."

England frowned as he looked down at the table. He was hoping that some of the bodies would have been found already so that they may get a proper burial, but evidently that wasn't going to happen.

England sighed as he looked back up at Stanley and said "We can start now."

Stanley nodded his head before he pushed the red button on the recorder.

The recorder slowly sprang to life, and once it was on Stanley looked at England and said "Alright, now start your story from the beginning."

England just nodded before he started to tell his story yet again. He told Stanley about how calm the plane ride was at first, he told him about how everyone panicked as the plane went down, and he told him about how amazed he was to see an underwater city. He told Stanley everything he could tell, and the reporter just listened to him quietly.

When England was finally done telling his story the reporter finally asked "So you work at the 13th Muse Pub now, right?"

"Yes I am the owner of the pub was kind enough to give me a job."

Stanley didn't say anything to this he just pressed the red button and stopped the recording. Once he stopped the recorder Stanley looked at England and smiled.

"That's all I need for this story. Thanks for the interview Mr. Kirkland."

"It's not a problem." England said.

Stanley picked the recorder up and got up from his seat before he said "Make sure to pick up a copy of the Rapture Tribune tomorrow your story is going to be on the front cover." "I'll make sure to pick up a copy. Goodbye Mr. Poole." England said as he got up from his seat. Stanley said goodbye back to him, and once the goodbyes were exchanged England left the bar and went back to his apartment. As England left the bar he didn't think too much about the interview, but he was going to regret ever having the interview soon enough…..

* * *

It was a new day in Rapture, and Andrew Ryan always started his day by reading the newspaper. He didn't much care for the gossip that the Rapture Tribune had a habit of printing, but the newspaper did give him a pretty good idea of how things were going in his fair city. When Ryan first got is copy of the paper he just skimmed through it, but he quickly stopped skimming the paper when his eyes landed on one practically interesting headline.

_The True Story of Johnny Topside_

"Johnny Topside?" Ryan said quietly to himself.

A scowl slowly appeared on his face as he started to read the story. He didn't know who this Johnny Topside was, but something told him he wasn't someone he wanted to have in his city. By the time Ryan finished reading the story he was absolutely livid. Ryan leaned back in his chair as he picked up his phone and pressed the button that would connect him to his secretary. The second his secretary picked up the phone he started talking.

"Elaine, I want you to call Sullivan and tell him to come to my office."

"Yes Mr. Ryan."

The second she finished talking Ryan hung up and leaned back in his chair.

It didn't take long for the Head of Security to get to Ryan's office, and the second the man entered the room Ryan started talking.

"Sullivan what do you know about a man who has been nicknamed Johnny Topside?"

"Johnny Topside?" Sullivan said in slight confusion.

Ryan said nothing to this he just motioned toward the newspaper that was sitting on his desk. Sullivan picked the paper up and quickly skimmed through the story. When he read the fact that Johnny Topside's real name was Arthur Kirkland Sullivan was instantly reminded that he did indeed know this man was. Sullivan remembered hearing Marvin talk about the kid.

Marvin said he was a young looking kid probably in his early twenties, and he remembered Marvin had said that he was the only survivor of a plane crash that happened over Rapture. Marvin was pretty sure the kid was innocent and he was just unlucky enough to end up on a plane that was bound to crash. Sullivan trusted Marvin's judgment, but if Ryan was asking about the kid then it was obvious that he didn't trust the kid's story. Sullivan probably would have thought more about this, but Ryan was waiting for answer from him and it wasn't a good idea to keep the man waiting.

"Everything I know you already read in the paper." Sullivan said.

"I don't trust this Arthur Kirkland's story." Ryan stated.

'_What a surprise…'_ Sullivan thought sarcastically, but he didn't say this out loud.

"I'm supposed to believe that one person actually survived the crash, and out of all the places that the plane could have crashed at it crashes near the lighthouse?" Ryan asked.

"The parts from the plane are resting right outside the Fat Cat Lounge." Sullivan said.

"Have any bodies from this crash been found?" Ryan asked.

"As far as I know no bodies have been found." Sullivan answered honestly.

Ryan scowled as he said "This Kirkland fellow is probably from the KGB or the C.I.A."

"I'm pretty sure this Kirkland guy is British." Sullivan said.

"It doesn't matter what he is I just want him gone!" Ryan snapped. "I want him sent to Persephone."

"When do you want me to get him?" Sullivan asked.

"I want him sent to Persephone today." Ryan said.

Sullivan just nodded before he said "I will go and get him now."

Sullivan turned and left the room, but as he walked out of Ryan's office he couldn't help but feel slightly bad for this Kirkland kid. Sullivan seriously doubted that the kid was actually a spy, but Ryan was convinced that he was a spy and that was enough of a reason to have him shipped off to the detention facility and Sullivan knew all too well that once someone had been sent to Persephone they rarely ever get to leave…..

* * *

It should have been an ordinary day for England. He woke up at six in the morning, he got dressed, and he was going to try and make himself some breakfast. However, just when England started to look through his fridge for something to eat someone started banging on his door. Whoever was banging on his door seemed to be using all of their strength to do so, and England was surprised that they hadn't bashed the door down yet. England quickly ran over to the door and pressed the button that would make the door slide open.

Once the door was open England was surprised to see three men standing there. He recognized Paul, but he didn't know who the other two men where. Considering the fact that Paul was with them England assumed the other two men were part of Rapture's security, but England had no idea why security would be at his door so early in the morning.

"Can I help you?" England asked.

Paul just looked away from England as a frown appeared on his face while one of his companions just sighed and said "Arthur Kirkland you're under arrest."

England's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that, and he couldn't help but shout out "Why am I being arrested?! I haven't done anything wrong."

The man didn't respond to that he just reached out and grabbed England's arm. Once he had a grip on England he quickly yanked the nation over to him before forced the nation to put his hands behind his back. England struggled to get out of the man's grip during all of this, but the man was too strong and the nation couldn't break free from his grip. Once the man had England's hands behind his back he quickly handcuffed the nation. Once the handcuffs were on England stopped struggling. The man never released his grip on England, but once the nation stopped moving the man started talking.

"You want to know why you're being arrested?" He asked.

England looked at the man with and the man just stared right into England's eyes as he said "You were unlucky enough to find Rapture. This is your crime."

The man then proceeded to drag England away from his apartment, and England couldn't do a thing about it. As England was being taken away to wherever they sent their prisoners he couldn't help but think about his rotten luck as of late. He hadn't even been in Rapture for a full week yet, and he was already being arrested…

* * *

**Info Time!**

**Selene Suites: Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon. Since England is only a barkeeper I don't think he could afford to live in places like the Mercury Suites or Athena's Glory, but he would make just enough money that he wouldn't have to live in someplace like Artemis Suites. So he would live in the Selene Suites which is built for the middle class citizens.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
